The invention disclosed herein generally relates to the field of athletic teaching devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for training technique for catching a thrown football with fingertips and thumb tips, also setting a volleyball, shooting and dribbling a basketball with fingertips and thumb tips.
The present invention is intended for use primarily by football, volleyball, and basketball players as a training aid to enhance the ability of players to catch a thrown football, set a volleyball, as well as shoot and dribble a basketball.
Fingertip control and “soft hands” are critical to many sports. Relevant sports include football, basketball, baseball, volleyball, soccer and rugby. In these sports the athlete must control the ball with the fingertips.